The Howling (YuYuu)
by StrawGashes
Summary: Yuri decide volver a su pueblo natal después de haber finalizado su carrera universitaria. Quiere descansar un poco, cuidando de su abuelo, quien ya se encuentra en el ocaso de su vida. Pero a su llegada, llegan rumores de extraños y brutales asesinatos cuyo culpable aún no ha sido encontrado. ¿Qué eran aquellas sombras que rondaban por las calles?
1. The Beggining of the End

**The Howling**

**The Beggining of the End**

Se sentía ansioso debido a que finalmente vería a su abuelo después de varios años de ausencia. Sonreía, debido a que la nostalgia que aquel pueblo le daba. 

Realmente extrañaba a su abuelo, aquel anciano que fue su figura paterna. Nikolai Plisetsky realmente desempeñó el papel de padre de una manera excepcional, así que el joven pensó que lo menos que podía hacer era acompañarlo en el ocaso de su vida al haber finalizado su carrera universitaria. Conseguiría un empleo en aquel pueblo, y viviría tranquilo con aquel hombre hasta que él lo dejase. 

Suspiró acomodándose en el asiento del vagón del tren, pensando en cómo se acomodaría a ese nuevo estilo de vida lejos de las concurridas calles de Moscú. Ya con responsabilidades adultas. 

El rubio suspiró pesadamente. 

Ya casi no podía recordar algunos eventos antes de irse a la universidad, por alguna razón. Existían algunas lagunas en su memoria, pero no podía entender la razón por la cual no podía recuperar del todo su memoria. Era un pensamiento recurrente en su mente al cual eventualmente terminó restándole importancia. Después de un tiempo, supo que había tenido un accidente mientras paseaba en el bosque unos meses antes de irse a la Universidad Estatal de Moscú, por lo que atribuyó su amnesia a eso. 

Cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de aquel pueblo, tuvo que dejar de divagar y se apresuró a bajar. Empezó buscar con la mirada al viejo. 

No tardó mucho en localizar al robusto hombre entre la muchedumbre, moviendo su diestra para que el rubio lo ubicase. 

Yuri sonrió emocionado, y adentrándose entre el mar de gente, se decidió a hacerle encuentro a su abuelo. 

Un abrazo fue lo primero que realizaron aquellos hombres, junto con un par de golpes suaves justo entre sus omóplatos. Nikolai rió animadamente. 

—¡Yuri! ¡Finalmente vuelves a casa! Vamos, vamos, que el taxi nos espera. 

Yuri asintió en respuesta y arrastró aquella pesada maleta, hacia la salida. 

Se subió al vehículo y dejó que lo llevara lejos de la enorme y concurrida metrópoli. 

Cuando vio tras de él los límites de la ciudad, pudo disfrutar de la vista que le ofrecía el paisaje rural ruso. 

Se perdió entre el verde del pasto, aquellos pequeños cerros poblados de árboles, de aquellas vacas que retozaban o se alimentaban en las ocasionales planicies, junto con algún perro que cuidaba que no se alejasen. 

Era verano en aquel país y el clima le ayudaba a recordar los momentos en que la vida era feliz y simple y él no aprovechó como hubiese querido, por su capricho de querer ser un adulto lo más rápido posible. 

Tan ensimismado se encontraba, que no notó que se encontraba frente a la pequeña casa de paredes amarillas en la cual vivía Nikolai. 

—Sigues con ese horrible color, abuelo—bromeó el rubio, mientras salía del automóvil y abría la cajuela, sacando sus enormes maletas con diseños felinos. Nikolai resopló con molestia, sin embargo no dijo nada más. 

El Plisetsky menor sonrió ampliamente al encontrarse en la casa donde pasó su infancia, adolescencia y lo poco que podía recordar de su adultez temprana. Volteó a ver al anciano y él, sabiendo lo que quería preguntarle su nieto, asintió en respuesta. 

Yuri tomó sus maletas y subió apresurado las escaleras de madera para dirigirse a su habitación. 

Sabía que Potya, su ya anciano gato persa, solía dormir en un taburete de su vieja habitación. Yuri notó que nadie más que el gato entraba a aquel recinto. Seguramente Nikolai le abría únicamente la puerta para que el felino ingresara y durmiera por las noches. 

Abrió la pesada puerta de madera, y un bulto blanco con manchas café apareció ante sus ojos. 

Potya dormía mientras hacía pequeños y graciosos sonidos sobre la silla de su escritorio. Tan dormido se encontraba, que no se percató de como el rubio abría la ventana de la habitación, dejando que entrase un poco de aire. Plisetsky observó al felino divertido, por lo que decidió llamar su atención de alguna forma. 

Yuri se dejó caer sobre la cama, asustando con el abrupto sonido al gato, quien se erizó, emitió un chillido y salió huyendo por la puerta entreabierta. Nikolai se asomó al escuchar semejante escándalo. 

—¿Cuándo dejarás de asustar a Potya? Sabes bien que él ya no es un cachorro. 

Yuri se encogió de hombros, mientras veía como el gato volvía a la habitación para acurrucarse nuevamente en la silla. 

Nikolai rió ante las acciones de su nieto, pero aquel momento feliz fue interrumpido al notar que la luz del día iba desapareciendo. Nikolai, al ver de soslayo los moribundos rayos de sol, se apresuró a cerrar la cortina de dicha habitación y asegurar las puertas de la casa ante la mirada incrédula de su nieto. 

—¿Qué haces, abuelo? —inquirió el chico, observando todo el ajetreo del hombre. 

—Menos blabla y más acción, Yuri. Ven, ayúdame a poner los candados. Te explicaré cuando termine—el abuelo se apresuró a poner dos candados a cada puerta de salida, siendo apoyado por Yuri. 

Cuando hubo terminado de verificar que cada puerta tuviese por lo menos dos candados y que cada ventana fuese cubierta por pesadas cortinas, Nikolai le ofreció asiento y una taza de café al joven. Su abuelo parecía más misterioso de lo usual, y ello empezaba a preocuparlo. 

Yuri se sentó pesadamente en la silla y tomó entre sus manos aquella taza. 

—¿Y bien? 

Nikolai tomó asiento, su arrugado rostro palideció. Se acarició las sienes mientras pensaba la forma más apropiada de contarle todo lo que ocurría a su nieto. 

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, Yuri—inició el hombre, observando con pesar un punto indefinido de la habitación. 

—¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido como para obligarlos a encerrarse de esta manera? 

—Hay algo que está atacando a la gente por las noches. 

—¿Por qué no han llamado a la policía? 

—Por eso te he dicho Yuri, que hay "algo" que está asesinando a nuestra gente. Solo hasta la semana pasada hubo seis asesinatos, pero sus cuerpos estaban completamente desmembrados y con grandes mordidas. Como si fuese un animal enorme. 

—¿Un oso, quizás? 

Nikolai gruñó molesto. 

—También lo pensamos, pero los osos más cercanos a este pueblo se encuentran a más de 50 kilómetros y además, tienen señas que solo jugaron a destrozar sus cuerpos. Lo que sea que esté afuera, lo hace por el puro gusto de matar. 

Yuri sintió como un escalofrío invadía su cuerpo, como si le hubiesen bañado con agua helada. Se imaginó a un ser sin forma atacando su pueblo, mordiendo la carne y chupando los huesos de sus vecinos, amigos... incluso de su abuelo. Se estremeció con fuerza cuando esa imagen mental invadió su mente. Tragó duro. 

—¿Qué podemos hacer, abuelo?—se atrevió a decir. 

—Nada, más que escondernos cuando se esconde el sol. Incluso, si tenemos el tiempo y los materiales a la mano, podemos darnos el lujo de cubrir todo con tablas. 

Entonces, Yuri se levantó de la silla, exaltado. 

—¡No podemos quedarnos escondidos esperando a ser la cena de lo que sea que esté allá afuera! 

—¿Qué propones, Yuri? ¿Que tomemos nuestras armas y les ataquemos? Eso ya lo intentaron varios hombres, pero no vivieron para contarlo. Es como si fuesen fantasmas... 

Nikolai se quedó en silencio, observando la irritación de su nieto ante tan extraña situación. 

—Prométeme que no harás nada tonto por la noche—murmuró el abuelo, levantándose y dejando los platos en el fregadero—. Estoy muy cansado. Me iré a la cama. Duerme bien, hijo. 

Yuri no podía creer lo que Nikolai le decía. Algo dentro de él se removió con fuerza debido a la impotencia. No quería desobedecer a su abuelo, pero realmente necesitaba saber qué ocurría. 

Apagó las luces y se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar, acarició la cabeza de Potya en lo que esperaba a que Nikolai se durmiera. 

Al notar el silencio absoluto, incluso aún en la oscuridad, se encaminó hacia la sala de estar. 

Notó con frustración que el abuelo tenía las llaves de los candados que bloqueaban las ventanas y puertas. Pensó en la forma de salir de aquella casa. 

Recorrió el lugar buscando un error en el ritual nocturno de Nikolai de bloquear cualquier entrada o salida, hasta que lo halló en una ventana de la cocina. 

La abrió con delicadeza, cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Retiró todos los artículos de cocina que el viejo mantenía sobre la mesa, para poder subirse a ella y poder salir por la ventana. 

Al sentir el pasto de su jardín trasero contra sus pies, se percató del inusual frío que imperaba en el ambiente. Parecía una hostil noche decembrina, a pesar que estuviesen en pleno Junio. 

Una columna de vaho salió de sus labios, pero aquello no le detuvo. Estaba decidido a encontrar al responsable de aquellos asesinatos. 

Caminó por aquel jardín y saltó la valla que limitaba la propiedad Plisetsky. Caminó un par de cuadras cuando observó varias sombras negras recorrer la larga avenida. 

No pudo ver más, hasta que sintió como una enorme fuerza lo derribó, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pensando que definitivamente, ese ser se lo comería. Sin embargo, ese momento no llegó. Al contrario, un aliento cálido y húmedo chocó contra su rostro. 

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, topándose con un perro enorme, el cual según sus rápidos cálculos, mediría sobre sus cuatro patas cerca del metro sesenta de estatura, con seis pares de ojos color rojo escarlata, y unas fauces que eran adornadas por gigantescos colmillos. De la enorme boca del animal brotaban pequeñas columnas de humo, con un olor similar al azufre. 

Al observar a su alrededor, notó que aquel animal no estaba solo. Estaba acompañado de otros cinco perros muy similares a él, que lo observaban con intensidad. 

El perro que tenía sus enormes garras apoyadas sobre su pecho, lo olfateó con curiosidad, antes de soltar un largo y lastimero aullido, que imitó el resto de la jauría. 

El animal se alejó del rubio, quien aún no terminaba de comprender lo que ocurría, al ver como las seis bestias se volvían una densa columna de humo que desapareció con el viento.

**Continuará.**

_¡Hola! Alesiu al habla._

_¿Creían que iba a dejar de escribir relatos extraños? ¡Claro que no! Soy incorregible._

_Este nuevo fanfic se ubica en un pueblo ficticio a las afueras de Moscú._

_Como siempre, el primer capítulo no tiene soundtrack, pero cada personaje/capítulo tendrá su tema musical. Sin embargo, el título y casi todo el fanfic está inspirado en la canción __**The Howling-Within Temptation.**_

El pueblo ficticio donde vive Yuri está inspirado en una aldea donde estoy trabajando actualmente. Cuando tenga una foto bonita se las pasaré.  
_Por cierto, en los perros que Yuri vió por la calle, me inspiré en la versión "Baskerville" de Alucard de Hellsing. —Su versión perro, pues(?)—._

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Insomnia

**The Howling**

**Insomnia**

Observó la larga avenida de piedra sin creer aún lo que había visto. Su cuerpo temblaba con violencia, debido al terror que aquellos seres habían infundado en él. Continuó en el suelo un par de minutos, temblando y sudando frío, sin saber si las seis bestias volverían por él. 

Solamente el sonido del viento moviendo las ramas de los árboles le contestó. Tragó duro, levantándose. Notó que las piernas aún le temblaban, dificultándole el mantenerse en pie. Se giró, y volvió a su hogar aún afectado por el anterior suceso. 

No se dio cuenta en qué momento terminó frente a la valla del jardín de su abuelo, la escaló con dificultad antes de caer de cara contra el césped. 

Volvió a su habitación cuidando que el abuelo no lo escuchase, para luego intentar dormir. Pero no pudo. Su mente siguió pensando la razón por la cual no fue la víctima mortal de aquella noche de caza.

_Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Lo único que pudieron enfocar los verdes ojos fue el resplandor de una luna inusualmente enrojecida. Tragó duro. La consistencia espesa y el horrible sabor de la sangre pasó por su lengua y llegó hasta su garganta._

_Yuri se preguntó cómo había llegado a estar tan malherido y postrado en aquel húmedo bosque. Pero hasta el flujo de sus pensamientos se tornó cada vez más lento._

—_¡Yuri, no! ¡Llamaré a una ambulancia! _

_El rubio únicamente sonrió ante una sombra que se presentó en su ya empobrecido campo visual. Aquella voz le parecía tan calma y hermosa. Pensó que podría escucharla eternamente sin cansarse._

—_Maldición, todo esto es mi culpa..._

_El rubio negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía porqué lo hacía, no sabía ni qué hacía en aquel lugar. _

_Sin embargo, un aliento cálido y húmedo llegó a su rostro. Otra sombra se situó a su par. _

—_En realidad todo esto es tu culpa, Yuri Plisetsky. No debiste acercarte a él–susurró muy cerca de su oído aquella sombra, muchísimo más grande que la primera, con una voz gruesa y rasposa. Y de nuevo ese olor a azufre invadió sus fosas nasales._

—_¡Yuri!_

Plisetsky se despertó completamente desconcertado. Un sudor frío perlaba su frente y le costó trabajo regular su respiración. Una sensación de terror y dolor se adueñaron de su ser. 

Recordar aquella voz le hizo estremecerse. Incluso podía sentir en su piel el olor a azufre que expedía aquella sombra y que le recordó a aquel ser bestial que lo atacó la noche anterior. 

—Esto es una locura—musitó, peinando hacia atrás su cabello, notándolo inusualmente húmedo—. Definitivamente estoy alucinando. 

Se incorporó, caminó hacia el espejo que colgaba en su puerta. Asombrado notó un enorme hematoma en el área de su pecho. Justo donde aquel monstruoso perro le golpeó la noche anterior. 

Pasó los dedos por aquella herida, dándose cuenta que todo lo acontecido era una horrible realidad. Una que no podía hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera con Nikolai. 

Había llamado dos semanas antes de arribar a Nizkyhb al dueño de la cafetería "_Temerok_", para ser el contador de dicho establecimiento. 

El dueño, un hombre que rozaba los treinta y tantos, con un inusualmente calmo carácter, le recibió cuando ingresó al establecimiento acompañado del sonido de una alegre campanilla. 

Aquella cafetería parecía la casa de las abuelas de los cuentos de hadas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un papel tapiz con diseños victorianos y abundaban cuadros con fotografías de la vida diaria en Nizkyhb a finales de los años 1800. Sin embargo, la fotografía relativamente reciente de una mujer de avanzada edad, con un pañuelo sobre su blanca cabeza sobresalía sobre las otras. Era la definición de una "_babushka_". 

Yuri avanzó visiblemente incómodo con el traje formal que Nikolai le había obligado a usar, junto con la apretada coleta que recogía sus largos cabellos; todo para "_dar una buena impresión"_. 

Se irritó al ver al dueño con una camiseta, jeans y un delantal. 

—¡Oh Dios, no debiste venir tan formal! De igual manera, ya eres un trabajador de este lugar, considéranos como tu familia, por favor. 

Yuri respondió con una sonrisa forzada y pensando la razón por la cual le hizo caso a su abuelo en disfrazarse de pingüino para su primer día de trabajo. El hombre rió al notar su incomodidad. 

—A partir de mañana puedes venir de forma casual, Yuri. ¿Puedo llamarte así? —inquirió el propietario, mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador. 

Yuri asintió levemente, mientras soltaba su cabello y sentía que volvía la circulación sanguínea a su cuero cabelludo. 

—No tengo problemas con ello, señor Smirnov. 

—Oh Dios, llámame Ivan. "_Señor Smirnov_" me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy. 

El hombre de cabellos pelirrojos rió alegremente mientras le invitaba a avanzar detrás del mostrador. 

—Verás, Yuri. Cuando mi abuela murió, cumplí su deseo de convertir su casa en una cafetería. Somos relativamente nuevos, así que no sabes cómo aprecio tu ayuda en este asunto de la auditoría—Ivan le mostró un largo pasillo con cinco puertas, con un pequeño cartel colgando de cada una—. Aquí es mi despacho. La siguiente, es él área común, puedes descansar ahí cuando quieras. La otra, es la de tu despacho. Utilízala como consideres. Y la última—Smirnov cambió su semblante relajado por uno más serio—. Es el área de nuestro pastelero. Tenemos un chef para el resto de platillos, pero él es especial. Tiene problemas de timidez, así que agradecería que le dieras su espacio. 

Yuri alzó una ceja, curioso. Sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto. No quería incordiar a su nuevo jefe, y él necesitaba el dinero. 

Ambos recorrieron el resto de la casa, y el rubio notó que era un lugar bastante agradable. Los meseros eran iguales o más agradables que su jefe, mientras recorrían las mesas como si se tratasen de hormigas obreras. 

Ivan era un sujeto que realmente quería cumplir los deseos de su abuela y no parecía alguien molesto. Su nuevo lugar de trabajo parecía muy normal, excepto por la extraña exclusividad que le había dado Smirnov a su "excepcional pastelero". 

—Ya que es temprano, y en lo que te acostumbras, ¿puedo ofrecerte un trozo del pastel de tiramisú especial de la casa? 

Yuri aceptó un poco desconcertado, sentándose frente al escritorio del hombre en lo que el otro traía un par de porcelanas con el postre y tazas de té. 

Yuri cortó un trozo del postre que parecía sacado de revista y lo probó. Una extraña sensación de nostalgia se apoderó de él y sintió un hueco en su pecho. Se quedó viendo el platillo un par de minutos con detenimiento. 

—Es muy bueno, ¿cierto? —inquirió Ivan, emocionado. 

—Es muy bueno. 

Entonces, Yuri pudo sentir como alguien los observaba desde la puerta entreabierta del despacho. Se giró para corroborarlo, pero solo logró ver una melena de cabello negro que desaparecía en la oscuridad del pasillo. 

**Continuará.**

**_**  
_¡Hola! Alesiu al habla._

_Hago entrega del segundo capítulo de "The Howling"._

_Haré las notas aclaratorias: el pueblo ficticio donde se desarrolla la historia es "Nizkyhb". Un nombre raro, lo sé. Pero fue el que más me convenció. Soy un asco dando nombres a lugares/personas._

_**El tema del capítulo de hoy es Insomnia-Kamelot, que por cierto también es el tema de Yuri. **_

_Cualquier duda/comentario, pueden decirme._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. The Outsider

**The Howling**

**The Outsider**

El rubio al percibir aquella extraña presencia, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Lo único que le indicó que no estaban solos, era aquella melena negra que se perdía entre la oscuridad de aquel pasillo. 

No pudo mover ni un solo músculo y cuando fue dueño de sus acciones y quiso seguir a aquel intruso, Iván le detuvo. Alzó la mirada y se enfrentó con el sonriente rostro de su jefe. Algo en aquella sonrisa le había provocado un escalofrío, algo no iba bien. 

—Aún no has terminado de comer tu trozo de pastel, Yuri. 

Ivan le había impedido el paso tomándole del brazo, y ya su agarre empezaba a doler. Sin embargo, al parecerle tan extraña la actitud de su jefe, no retrocedió. 

Ivan, al darse cuenta de sus acciones, mostró una actitud sorprendida e inmediatamente le liberó de su agarre. Soltó una risa nerviosa mientras volvía a acomodarse en su silla. 

—Oh, perdóname, Yuri. Creo que no puedo controlar mis fuerzas, te suplico me perdones—el hombre se apartó y se giró a buscar una tetera—. Oh, te ofrecí pastel y nada que beber, soy un mal anfitrión, aún siendo dueño de este lugar, ¿No crees? 

Yuri lo observó absorto, para luego negar con la cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba frío, pero al contrario de lo que le diría su lógica, no quiso renunciar en ese momento. 

Después de una ya un poco más tranquila charla con Ivan sobre temas poco importantes como lo era el cambio del dólar para ese día, Yuri se dio cuenta que Ivan se había relajado un poco más y aquello podría darle pie para iniciar su improvisada investigación. 

Smirnov se incorporó y tras un escueto _"debo ordenar unos papeles, si quieres, puedes volver a casa"_, salió de la oficina, para encerrarse en una especie de bodega, dejándole completamente solo. 

En silencio, salió de la oficina y se encaminó en el largo pasillo del restaurante. Mentalmente repasó lo que Ivan le había dicho que se encontraba detrás de cada puerta, hasta que llegó a la última del pasillo. 

La puerta de madera no tenía nada de especial por si misma, pero lo que ocultaba tras de ella le provocaba una absurda ansiedad que no podía describir. 

_"¿Debería tocar?"_—se preguntó, pensando que si el dichoso pastelero era como Ivan describía, sería ignorado a niveles olímpicos. 

Después de unos minutos de deliberación, decidió entrar. Le pareció inusual lo enorme que era aquella cocina, la cual contaba con tres hornos, cinco mesas de trabajo y varios estantes abastecidos de frutas, especias y dulces. Aquella enorme habitación tenía varias separaciones, lo cual daba distintos ambientes a aquella cocina. Lo que a Yuri le había llamado la atención era la soledad de aquel recinto, contraria al bullicio del resto del restaurante que había iniciado desde hace poco tiempo. 

Creyéndose solo, se asomó a ver el contenido de las estanterías, buscando al dichoso pastelero misterioso. 

Unos pasos le alertaron. Sin embargo se escuchaba como si varias personas caminasen a toda velocidad en el otro ambiente de la cocina, que estaba a una separación de tabla yeso de él. Se erizó, pensando que lo habían descubierto indagando en lo que no le incumbía, pero nadie apareció. Lo único que llegó a él fue ese horrible olor a azufre que había precedido la aparición de aquellos perros demoníacos. 

—Nunca aprenderás, Yuri Plisetsky—susurró una voz gruesa, casi gutural a sus espaldas. El rubio no se movió, debido a un aliento caliente y azufrado justo sobre su hombro. Y Yuri pensó que en esta ocasión sí moriría. 

—¡Ivan! ¡Ya te tengo listo el pastel de fresas de la mesa dos! —interrumpió una voz saliendo de uno de aquellos tantos ambientes. 

El dueño de la voz era un joven menudo de gafas azules y su cabello negro estaba lleno de harina. El chico de rasgos asiáticos cambió el semblante a uno notablemente incómodo al ver a Plisetsky. Y Yuri no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Volteó a ver donde provenía la voz, no había nadie. Inclusive el olor a azufre había desaparecido. 

El extraño colocó el postre sobre la mesa, esquivando su mirada. 

—Tú no eres Ivan. Dile por favor que el pedido de la mesa dos está listo. 

Y entonces, se encerró en una habitación anexa, a pesar de los pedidos del rubio que se detuviese. 

Entonces, Yuri Plisetsky realmente pensó que estaba volviéndose loco. 

**Continuará.**

**_**  
_¡Hola! Alesiu al habla, otra vez._

_El tema de este capítulo es __**The outsider-A Perfect Circle**_

Y bueno, sin más que decir, me despido. Esperen más capítulos!  
Peace out :)


	4. Shivers

**The Howling**

**Shivers**

Yuri realmente creyó que estaba volviéndose loco. Se quedó inmóvil, de pie observando la puerta por la cual había desaparecido el misterioso pastelero.

Le había incomodado aquella voz monstruosa, junto con el olor a azufre que se había esfumado junto con el moreno, quien le provocaba un sentimiento imposible de explicar.

Se estremeció solo de recordar lo que había sucedido momentos antes y un dolor agudo en su estómago hizo su aparición. Su garganta le pareció que estaba cerrándose, cortando el flujo de aire a sus pulmones. Se encogió y rápidamente perdió fuerza en sus extremidades inferiores, cosa que le causó que tuviese que apoyarse en uno de los hornos para evitar caer de bruces al suelo.

_"Debes salir de aquí. ¡Rápido, Yuri! ¡Huye!"_—le gritaba una voz en su mente, pero su cuerpo se volvió pesado y torpe.

Plisetsky gruñó frustrado mientras apenas podía ponerse en pie, apresurándose a salir de aquella cocina, sin importarle tirar algunas ollas y otros implementos en su huida.

Al salir de aquella habitación, el largo pasillo le pareció volverse más largo y tenebroso de lo que él recordaba. Dejó la puerta abierta de la cocina, mientras atravesaba torpemente el pasillo que conectaba al restaurante.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron al escuchar unas pisadas que provenían de la cocina. Se escuchaban como unas apresuradas patas de animal que se acercaban a su posición, acompañadas de un pequeño jadeo y ese olor a azufre que le aturdía los sentidos.

Yuri no quiso voltearse, el nudo en el estómago se había vuelto insoportable, tenía náuseas y aquel sentimiento de muerte se había hecho presente. Pero no se detuvo. Las paredes se hacían cada vez más largas y su perseguidor más rápido. El aire parecía escaparse de sus pulmones, dejando salir un jadeo corto que salía de sus labios mientras luchaba con mover cada vez más rápido ese par de piernas que le pesaban como si fueran dos ladrillos. Continuó andando torpemente, hasta que finalmente llegó al final del pasillo. Las pisadas de aquel animal habían cesado. Yuri, aún nervioso, se atrevió a voltearse, para encontrarse con un gran espacio vacío. El olor a azufre había desaparecido junto con el ente que lo perseguía.

Pero no se sentía seguro. Observó nerviosamente que no había nadie en aquel restaurante. Ya no habían clientes y parecía que Ivan y el resto de empleados se habían marchado ya. Avanzó entre las mesas y salió del local. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con un cielo enrojecido, marcando el crepúsculo. Nuevamente se aterrorizó, pensando que cuando se hiciese finalmente de noche, aquellos perros demoníacos saldrían y finalmente lo atacarían.

Avanzó por las calles vacías ya con rapidez. Su casa quedaba a diez minutos en auto, cosa que no ayudaba a la creciente ansiedad que se había instaurado en él.

La gente que estaba terminando de cerrar sus puertas y ventanas le gritaban que se apresurara a volver a casa, visiblemente preocupados. Y Yuri corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

Estaba a dos cuadras de su casa hasta que murió el último rayo de sol. Se estremeció, porque justo al final de la cuadra, logró vislumbrar una jauría de enormes perros que se encontraban mirándolo de frente. Esos seis perros negros enormes que había visto la primera vez. Tres de ellos se separaron del grupo, para acercarse a la casa del señor Diátlov y atacar con sus grandes garras la madera que cubría la puerta principal.

Plisetsky cayó de rodillas aterrorizado al ver caer la puerta, seguido de unos gritos mezclados con súplicas.

El rubio se cubrió la boca jurando que si seguía siendo espectador de aquello, terminaría eventualmente, mojando sus pantalones. Tanto fue su terror que no pudo moverse, observando cómo aquellos demonios ya podían entrar en las casas, y se sintió terriblemente vulnerable.

Después de unos minutos, los gritos cesaron. Para luego ver salir a los tres perros con dificultad por aquella puerta, debido a su colosal tamaño. Todos estaban cubiertos de sangre, pero el más grande de todos, llevaba dentro de sus fauces la cabeza, junto con el cuello del señor Diátlov, el fletero de la cuadra. Aquel señor, amable, soltero, de mediana edad que le había ayudado a trasladar sus cosas de su residencia universitaria a aquel pueblo maldito. Entonces, las náuseas volvieron y no pudo evitar vomitar ahí mismo.

Unas risas aparecieron y Yuri finalmente alzó la vista. El perro había soltado lo que quedaba de su presa y se había aproximado a él. Le seguían unos pasos atrás el resto de los perros.

—¿Te ha gustado el pastel, Yuri Plisetsky? –murmuró mofándose aquel perro, formando una extraña especie de sonrisa con sus fauces.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitieron los demás perros, en una especie de molesto eco cuyo sonido parecía taladrarle la cabeza.

—Tú sabes porqué—contestó con simpleza el perro, antes de que el chico se desmayase.

_"¡TÚ NOS ABANDONASTE!"_

_"¡INGRATO!"_

_"¡CREÍ EN TI!"_

_Unas voces le gritaban y reprochaban en aquella oscuridad. Yuri trataba de contestar, sin embargo de su boca no salía sonido alguno, mientras que unas luces de vehículo se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia él. De nuevo, el sabor de la sangre se instaló en su boca. Pudo decir que algo enorme lo había embestido, causándole dolor en su tórax y extremidades. Cayó pesadamente contra un suelo húmedo y frío. Poco a poco le costaba respirar, hasta que una voz conocida llegó a él._

_"¡Yura, perdóname!"_

_"¡Yura!"_

—¡Yura!  
El rubio abrió poco a poco los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de su abuelo, visiblemente preocupado.

—¿Abuelo?

—¡Yura, gracias a todos los cielos que estás bien!

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Hijo, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Tocaste a la puerta gritando como un loco que...—Nikolai guardó silencio un momento, visiblemente nervioso—que habían entrado a la casa del señor Diátlov y lo habían asesinado. Luego te desmayaste.

Yuri se incorporó con dificultad del sillón de su sala, observando nervioso al hombre.

—¿Cómo está él?

—Llamé a su vecina, a la señora Ivanovic, tuve que suplicarle que se asomara por la ventana, pero él está bien. De hecho la pobre señora me ha gritado, que no la asustase de esa manera.

—Pero...¿cómo? Si yo lo he visto...

—Hijo, yo sé que lo que está pasando en este pueblo es horrible, pero no dejes que eso te haga ver cosas que no son... tú sabes lo horrible es creer que han matado a tu vecino o a tu amigo.

—¡Yo no he inventado nada! ¡Yo vi cómo entraron a su casa y lo han matado!

—Yura. Esos demonios no pueden entrar a las casas. Si pudieran hacerlo, este pueblo ya estaría vacío—Nikolai se incorporó del sillón, dando a entender que quería terminar por todas esa horrible discusión—. Será mejor que duermas aquí. Te veré en la mañana, hijo.

Y el abuelo subió las escaleras, dejándolo solo en aquella horrible oscuridad.

_**Continuará.**_

_**_**_  
_¡Hola, Alesiu al habla! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño -y algo terrorifico- retorno. La canción de este capítulo es__** Shivers-Nox Arcana**__, y espero que comenten y voten! Que leo todos todos sus bellos comentarios! Espero que no hayan olvidado a este pequeño y que -nuevamente- les haya gustado._

_¡Hasta luego!_


	5. Papercut

**The Howling**

**Papercut**

Yuri observó incrédulo como su abuelo subía las escaleras dejándolo solo en la oscuridad.

Se quedó sentado en aquel enorme sofá, pensando en lo que pudo haber ocurrido. ¿Aquello fue una alucinación?

No, sus piernas le dolían a consecuencia de la atolondrada carrera del restaurante hasta su casa. Incluso en su boca permanecía el sabor amargo que queda después del vómito.

Para Yuri, todo fue muy real. El ataque de los perros y al asesinato de su vecino. Pero no puede explicarse cómo el señor Diátlov seguía vivo, durmiendo tranquilamente en su casa, cuya puerta estaba intacta.

Se incorporó, caminando hacia una de las ventanas selladas una vez sus ojos se hubiesen acostumbrado a la falta de luz. Trató de mover un poco la tabla que había colocado el abuelo, para poder ver a través de ella la casa del señor Diátlov. Al lograrlo, lo que vio le heló la sangre.

No se trataba de la supuesta puerta rota del vecino, si no que la causa de ésta. El perro más grande de la jauría, estaba sentado frente a su ventana, observándole con sus seis enormes ojos carmín. No se movía, podría creer que se trataba de la más horrorosa estatua que pudo haberse creado nunca, pero no. Era real. Ese pequeño movimiento de su tórax al jadear y ese intento fallido de sonrisa en sus fauces.

El perro parecía tratar de llamar su atención con la mirada, pero Yuri, a pesar de que deseaba alejarse y esconderse lo más rápido posible, no podía mover sus piernas, mientras que el animal se incorporaba y se acercaba más a su ventana.

—_"¡No lo dejes entrar! ¡Si entra, se comerá al abuelo!" —_se replicó mentalmente, pero nuevamente, no pudo moverse. Las piernas las notó extremadamente pesadas, como si fuesen dos bloques de cemento.

El perro se acercó a la ventana, hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca. El calor de su maloliente aliento chocó contra el cristal, pero un ojo con una pupila alargada se adentró entre el vaho ante los ojos de Yuri. El horrible ojo se movió de formas que él creyó imposibles, para tratar de encontrar su localización. No le costó demasiado, porque entrecerró sus rubíes con satisfacción.

—¿Yura, has tenido un sueño placentero?—inquirió la bestia, con una voz profunda y gruesa—. Espero que sí, porque pronto te encontraremos, te mataremos a ti y a tu abuelo y usaremos sus intestinos como cena.—El perro hizo una pausa, antes de entrecerrar aún más su ojo, como si quisiera ver lo mejor posible al rubio a través de aquel agujero—. Ah, y por supuesto, me divertiré tanto con tu cabeza, debo añadir que nunca se me había ocurrido algo tan bueno. Me gusta tu imaginación. Pero no es el momento. Es de sabios esperar.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—inquirió apenas el rubio, con un hilo de voz.

—Tú sabes porqué.

—¡No, no lo sé! ¡Déjanos en paz!

La bestia soltó una pequeña risita, antes de apartarse un poco de la puerta. Pero aún así Plisetsky podía escuchar la respiración del intruso.

—Una vida se paga con otra. Nos quitaste algo y aún así te das el lujo de olvidarlo. Pero no te angusties. Poco a poco recordaremos juntos.

Y entonces, Yuri supo que el perro gigante se había ido, ya que el cuarto volvió a su temperatura habitual. Como si aquel demonio se llevara consigo aquel frío invernal.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, evidentemente consternado. No entendía qué pasaba, la existencia de esos animales ni la causa de que estuviesen tratando de vengarse de él. Su mente viajó mientras se acostaba en el sillón y notó que no podía dejar de temblar. Temblaba del más puro y primitivo miedo. Sentía a la muerte respirando detrás de él en forma de perro y lo peor, tenía intenciones de matar a su abuelo solo por el regocijo de hacerlo sufrir.

Suspiró profundamente. No sabía que hacer, ¿marcharse? No, ellos seguían matando antes de que él volviese al pueblo. ¿Detenerlos? Ni siquiera una pistola les afectaba. No podía luchar con ellos. ¿Darles lo que querían? Quizás...

—_¡Por un demonio, Viktor! ¿A dónde me llevas?—replicó Plisetsky tratando de liberar su pequeña mano del agarre de su amigo._

—_¡Eres tan pequeño y con una boca tan sucia, Yuri!—replicó el joven llamado Viktor, cuya larga cabellera plateada se movía con su rápido andar—. ¡Ya casi llegamos! ¡Te mostraré el mayor secreto del "Club secreto del magnífico Viktor Nikiforov"!_

—_Cuyo único miembro eres tú, tonto. ¿Quién estaría en un club tan estúpido?_

—_Llegamos. Debe estar por aquí._

—_Esto es el parque de diversiones. ¿Me sacas un martes por la noche a ver el parque de diversiones que obviamente está vacío?_

—_¡En eso te equivocas, mi pequeño y tontillo Yura!—exclamó el platinado, mientras señalaba el enorme carrusel que se encontraba justo después de la reja de entrada. _

Plisetsky se incorporó sobresaltado. ¿Otro sueño? Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado real, como la mayoría de "sueños" que solía tener desde que volvió a su pueblo. La voz de su abuelo le hizo volver a la realidad, donde debía desayunar, ayudar a quitar las tablas e irse a trabajar.

Él aún no terminaba de entender como las personas se habían acostumbrado tanto a ese toque de queda autoimpuesto. Sus vecinos seguían saludándolo con una sonrisa, sacando a sus perros a pasear, o abrir sus puestos de trabajo. Tenían miedo, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero... ¿Por qué seguían ahí? ¿Costumbre, pertenencia? ¿Locura? Ni siquiera él sabía porqué no tomaba a su abuelo y huía a Moscú sin importarle lo demás.

El restaurante donde trabajaba logró detener la ola de pensamientos que lo atacaba sin piedad. Aún se sentía cansado, después de la faena de la noche anterior. Entró al local desanimado, casi obviando el sonido que tanto odiaba de aquella campanilla de entrada. Saludó a los meseros y a los pocos clientes que pedían el usual café para lograr reactivarse.

Aquel día fue como solía serlo todos los demás, agradecía que los números lo distraían de sus demonios. Aunque lo odiaba, agradecía al dichoso inventario del local que lograra pensar en algo más que un jodido perro-demonio que esperaba la más pequeña oportunidad para matarlo por una razón aún desconocida para él.

Salió de la pequeña oficina y notó la oscuridad en el local. Se aterró al ver la hora en el reloj de pared. Las seis con treinta minutos. ¡Ya era de noche! ¡_Eso_ iba a matarlo!

Yuri estaba tan aterrado que no vio a su jefe y al dichoso pastelero tapar rápidamente las puertas y ventanas.

—¡Yuri! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Sabes la hora que es?—replicó Ivan, perdiendo el semblante tranquilo de siempre, mientras martillaba enérgicamente las ventanas de la casona.

—Yo...

—Si vas a quedarte aquí, ¡ayúdanos! Porque a estas alturas no lograrás llegar a casa—Ivan le entregó un martillo, clavos y un par de tablas—. ¡Apresúrate! ¡Ellos ya vienen!

Yuri asintió nervioso y se dispuso a martillar una de las múltiples ventanas del restaurante, mientras el pastelero, sin decir palabra, sellaba la puerta de entrada.

Pero lo que vio fuera, hizo que perdiera la razón. Un chico joven, de no más de quince años, corría frenéticamente por la calle, tocando inútilmente las puertas buscando asilo. Detrás de él, lo asechaba uno de esos demonios.

—¡Alto!—exclamó el rubio, sin embargo su boca fue tapada por la mano de Ivan, mientras éste lo empujaba para terminar de cerrar la ventana.

—¡Ese niño ya está muerto!

Yuri cayó de espaldas al suelo, mientras escuchaba ese mórbido sonido húmedo que suponía que eran las vísceras del chico siendo comidas por el enorme perro. Se tapó la boca, tratando de contener un grito. El moreno cubrió sus oídos, mientras que Iván jadeaba cansado por la labor, mientras apretaba los dientes y martillaba el último clavo.

**Continuará.**

**_**  
_**¡Hola! Alesiu al habla.**_

_**He vuelto de mi agujero, presentando un nuevo capítulo. Espero que no se hayan olvidado de este pequeño. **_

_**¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo!**_


	6. Haemoglobin

**The Howling**

**Haemoglobin**

Los gritos del chico cesaron. Aquel morboso sonido que producían sus intestinos al ser ingeridos por aquel demonio, junto con aquellos jadeos erráticos le produjeron horribles arcadas a Yuri, quien miraba al suelo, deseando que éste lo tragara para evitar seguir viviendo aquel infierno.

Siguió temblando de miedo, mientras Iván se aseguraba de que no hubiese ningún espacio vacío en la fortaleza en la que el café se había convertido.

—Yuri—musitó, con un hilo de voz—. Dame el número de tu casa. Seguro estarán preocupados.

El rubio asintió apenas, sintiéndose extremadamente cansado, pero rápidamente le dictó al pelirrojo una combinación de ocho números. Iván asintió, mientras se aproximaba al pastelero con genuina preocupación al notar que el asiático temblaba de miedo.

Por su parte, Yuri suspiró al sentirse un poco más calmado de aquella estresante situación pasados un par de minutos, sin embargo, no podía liberarse del todo de la atmósfera de terror que se había formado anteriormente.

—Yuuri—llamó Iván, colocando una mano en su hombro—. Ellos ya se fueron, puedes estar tranquilo.

El chico llamado Yuuri levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con la de su jefe, para únicamente asentir, sin mirarle a la cara. Iván sonrió mientras se aseguraba que el menudo pastelero se sintiera totalmente seguro como para irse a su oficina para llamar al abuelo de Plisetsky.

Yuri observó interesado la escena y dedujo que ese par eran bastante íntimos, algo que le hizo sentir bastante incómodo. No sabía porqué, así que dirigió su mirada al interesantísimo mundo de sus zapatos hasta que Yuuri habló.

—¿Estás bien?

La voz del chico era apenas un susurro, pero lo suficiente audible para que el rubio se incorporara, observándolo como si tuviese tres cabezas.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso... por lo que veo eres nuevo aquí.

Yuri alzó una ceja, irritado por su forma de hablar tan pasiva y apartada. Sin embargo, le asombraba que el dichoso chico con "problemas para socializar" haya iniciado una conversación con él, un completo desconocido.

—Ah, disculpa. Como es tan común que veas cómo se comen a un niño unos perros demonio. Es obvio que no estoy bien.

Yuuri bajó la mirada, mientras abrazaba sus piernas y se acomodaba contra una de las paredes.

—Tienes razón. Nunca quise molestarte. Perdóname.

Yuri bufó irritado, sabía que era tonto pelear con el chico, pero no encontró otra forma de liberar aquella tensión que aún acumulaba dentro de sí. Dejó a Yuuri acurrucado en su pequeño rincón, hasta que Ivan volvió de su pequeña oficina.

—Yuri, llamé a tu abuelo, está un poco más calmado al saber que estás aquí. Dice que regreses más temprano de hoy en adelante.

Yuri asintió y agradeció a su jefe el gesto de darle a su anciano abuelo la seguridad de que no había sido asesinado por esos demonios.

Iván sonrió y con una sonrisita boba indicó que era su deber como su jefe. Yuri rió forzosamente para no dejar solo al pelirrojo en su monologo, aunque lo que menos quería era hablar. No ahora que sentía el peligro bastante palpable. Además, le molestaba que restasen importancia de esa manera a aquellos asesinatos en el pueblo. Le irritaba la pasividad de Yuuri y el fingido positivismo de Iván. Estiró las piernas y se apoyó en una de las esquinas del salón, contraria a la que se había situado Yuuri.

_"Te encontraremos, te mataremos y usaremos tus intestinos como cena"._

La voz de aquel perro resonaba sin parar en su mente, taladrándole los pensamientos. Sabía que la muerte de ese niño justo enfrente de su trabajo no era algo al azar. Era _"una probada" _de lo que ellos planeaban.

Las voces de Yuuri e Iván resonaban en aquel recinto, pero Plisetsky no les prestaba atención, hasta que escuchó al pelirrojo llamándole por su nombre de manera insistente.

—¿Qué?

—Yuri, te decía si está bien para ti dormir en él área común. Yuuri dice que no tiene problemas en instalar un futón improvisado en el área del restaurante.

Yuri se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia a la decisión. Mientras, Iván observaba preocupado al moreno.

—¿Seguro, Yuuri? ¿No quieres quedarte en mi oficina?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza, asegurando que prefería dormir en el suelo del amplio salón a estar en la minúscula oficina del pelirrojo. Iván decidió no contradecir al moreno, así que se encerró en su oficina, no sin antes dejar que los dos chicos sacasen cada uno un par de sábanas que él guardaba en un armario en caso de que las nevadas rusas fuesen demasiado inclementes.

Yuri se acostó en el sillón color vino del área común de trabajadores, pensando en cómo se había convertido en un preso dentro de su propio pueblo. ¿Cuándo fue que esos demonios tomaron el control de aquel lugar que recordaba como el escenario de una infancia feliz?

Se movía en su sitio, ansioso. Aún tenía tantas preguntas sin resolver que no le permitían conciliar el sueño. Decidió ir a tomar un vaso con agua, pero notó que el dispensador del área común estaba vacío. Por lo tanto, debería ir a buscar al área de la barra del restaurante.

Salió de la habitación, caminando muy lentamente, cuidando que sus pasos en el piso de madera no despertasen al chico que dormía en el suelo del restaurante.

Había alcanzado el otro dispensador de agua y ya se había servido su respectivo vaso, hasta que unos quejidos y sollozos llamaron su atención.

Se asomó con cautela hacia el moreno, quien ya se encontraba con todas las sábanas hechas un nudo y con ambos brazos y piernas extendidas. Yuri notó que el asiático tenía una pesadilla, inclusive podría apostar que era una bastante horrible, al notar el cuerpecillo crisparse y hacer ciertos ademanes de defensa. En uno de ellos, el chico se giró violentamente, quedando boca abajo y causándole un salto de sorpresa al rubio. Sin embargo, notó algo bastante extraño con la piel que había quedado descubierta ante tales movimientos. Su playera, ligeramente levantada, mostró una gran cantidad de largas y gruesas cicatrices en aquella espalda. Unas las identificó como quemaduras, otras como cortes, pero las más grandes y horribles parecían _heridas que solo corresponderían a las provocadas por las garras de un enorme animal._

_**Continuará.**_

_**¡Hello! Alesiu al habla! Les presento el capítulo de hoy. **_

_**El capítulo de hoy tiene el título y el soundtrack de Haemoglobin-Placebo.**_

_**¡Agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leerme, dejarme un voto y un comentario! 3 muchísimas gracias.**_

_**¡Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo!**_


	7. Kotsuage

**The Howling**

**Kostsuage**

Yuri observó detenidamente aquellas heridas. Eran gruesas, largas y probablemente fueron extremadamente dolorosas en su momento. Le llamó especialmente la atención una que iniciaba en el flanco izquierdo del chico y trazaba una línea diagonal sobre su espalda y desaparecía entre los pliegues de la ropa. Plisetsky supo que era más larga de lo que él imaginaba.

«¿Pero qué le ha ocurrido a este chico? » pensó, mientras un escalofrío invadía su piel, formulando qué o quien pudo haber herido de tal forma al asiático.

Inmediatamente la sombra de la culpa lo atacó, especialmente al recordarse del trato que tuvo con él cuando tuvieron que esconderse. Algo muy malo le había ocurrido, probablemente era el origen de su forma de ser tan pasiva y apartada.

Apretó los dientes, frustrado. No le gustaba la idea, pero algo dentro de él le exigía estar en buenos términos con el pastelero que de haber estado despierto, se hubiese alejado inmediatamente.

Dejó la taza en el mostrador y se dispuso a regresar al sillón a continuar durmiendo.

_"—¡Basta, Viktor! ¡Déjame regresar!_

_El chico de largos cabellos plateados apremiaba el paso, sin soltar su mano. Las piernas de Yuri empezaban a cansarse mientras el carrusel se aproximaba ante sus ojos._

_De inmediato, el mayor se detuvo abruptamente, provocando que Yuri chocara contra él._

—_Perdona el retraso, este gatito no quiso apresurarse._

_El rubio levantó la cabeza, notando que frente al juego se encontraba una persona sentada en una pequeña banca. Plisetsky entrecerró sus ojos para poder visualizar el rostro del desconocido, pero en su lugar solo aparecía una densa bruma._

—_Viktor, ¿Por qué no tiene rostro? ¿Mis ojos están bien?—inquirió Yuri, restregándose los ojos con ímpetu, para luego ser detenido por el platinado._

—_Tus ojos están bien, gatito. Aún no estás listo. Poco a poco. "_

Se levantó sobresaltado. Jadeaba y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor. ¿Por qué estaba soñando ahora con Viktor? El rostro del chico siempre había permanecido borroso en su memoria, sin embargo, ahora parecía poderlo recordarlo bien. Sus ojos azules, su larga cabellera plateada y su odiosa sonrisa en forma de corazón.  
Le molestaba el hecho de solo saber que meses antes de salir de la escuela había tenido un amigo llamado Viktor, pero no podía recordar su casa... ni nada. Torció la boca enojado, pensando que aún no se había recuperado del todo de su accidente.

Pero lo que más le intrigaba era la persona que él quería presentarle. No pudo ver el color de su cabello ni la forma de su cuerpo para saber si era hombre o mujer. Para él era una sombra casi incorpórea.

Observó su reloj de pulsera y notó que eran las cinco y veinte de la mañana. En diez minutos amanecería y sería seguro salir. Salió del área común, con la idea que Yuuri estuviese despierto ya y poder hablarle. Sin embargo, al acercarse al área del restaurante, notó que la puerta de entrada estaba desbloqueada y completamente abierta. Yuri salió aterrorizado, pensando que quizás, los perros habían logrado entrar y atacar al pastelero. Pero lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto.

Era totalmente surrealista la imagen de Yuuri, con un par de guantes para lavar los platos, tomando delicadamente cada pedazo del muchacho que había sido atacado, para colocarlo en una especie de bolsa improvisada con una sábana blanca.

Yuri le siguió, sin que éste lo notase, mientras cargaba casi ceremoniosamente la bolsa de tela. No caminó más de tres cuadras, antes de encontrarse frente a la casa de una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años, quien parecía haber llorado toda la noche. La mujer rompió en llanto nuevamente al ver al asiático acercarse a ella, para luego agradecerle entre sollozos. Yuuri asintió y ambos se situaron en el jardín de la casa de la mujer.

Yuri observaba de lejos sin comprender qué ocurría.

—No puedo creer que el hijo de Olga no lo lograra. Tenía solo quince años, por Dios—exclamó una mujer de avanzada edad detrás de él, quien había salido de su casa aún en pijama.

Yuri se volteó hacia la mujer y ésta notó su desconcierto. Sonrió débilmente antes de situarse a su par y observar a su lado tan triste estampa.

—Ese chico es el único que se atreve a tocar los cadáveres que dejan esas bestias. Él hizo el dichoso Kotsuage con mi querido Igor, mi marido—habló la anciana con un dolor evidente—. Igor fue uno de los que esos demonios mataron y ese muchacho me ayudó a darle una sepultura decente.

—¿Kotsuage? —inquirió Yuri, intrigado. La mujer asintió.

—Si entierras a tus familiares asesinados sin ese método, esos perros excavarán su tumba y se comerán lo que quede, si no logran encontrar a alguien. Ese chico incinera el cuerpo del difunto, para luego pasar con unos palillos los huesos de las cenizas y los colocan en una urna. Luego ya puedes disponer de donde quieras que lo entierres. Parece que es una costumbre de donde viene ese niño—la anciana suspiró pesadamente, sin dejar de ver cómo el moreno y la mujer recogían leña para la pira funeraria—. Lo dejamos hacerlo, porque evita que destrocen lo poco que nos queda de nuestros familiares, además que nos acompaña en nuestro dolor, a pesar de que no sepamos demasiado sobre él.

Y ahí fue que Yuri supo que debía hablar inmediatamente con ese dichoso pastelero inmediatamente.

**Continuará.**

**_**  
**¡Hola! Alesiu al habla. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo. Solo daré las respectivas aclaraciones. Este capítulo no tiene soundtrack, y lo que Yuuri hace con los cadáveres si existe. Y como dijeron, es el Kotsuage, y básicamente el procedimiento es muy similar a lo que se dijo en el capítulo. Solo que lo adapté a un entorno más "rústico".**

**¡En fin, nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
